kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spica (Chaos trilogy)
Spica (pronounced "spaika") is the Deuteragonist of the first season, as well as the Anti-Hero of the second season and an antagonist of the third season, being one of the Main Characters of the Chaos trilogy. Spica has an apparent ally and friend in the Antagonist Antares, and later becomes an antagonist himself in which he battles against the Heroes and the Light Aegis Militia. Biography Pre-Chaos trilogy Past Life In his past life, Spica was the greatest gladiator to have existed that lived on an unnamed world, who battled using only his bare hands, and won every battle he fought. Spica was also the friend and rival of the prince (Antares's past self) of the land, whom he battled with many times. During their final fight, Spica was framed by the people close to the prince, who saw the gladiator's possible victory unacceptable. Spica was placed under false charges, and despite his pleas of his innocence and the prince defending him, he was executed. Later the Prince fell into tyranny and killed many of his people before sacrificing his world into the essence of Darkness, when the Keyblade War came to an end, Spica's original self lost also his traitorous home world - and his beloved Prince - to Darkness. Only for he, and his Prince, to meet again in a new life. Childhood Little is known about Spica's childhood except that he had to live on the streets of Twilight Town and had to often fight to survive, his fists even surprisingly harming weak Heartless however one day he was overwhelmed until a voice spoke to him and offered him the power to survive, he gains powerful magic which he used to fight Heartless and those that threatened him however his true power would not yet appear until he had fully grown. Personality and traits While Chaos described Spica as a "simpleton", Spica was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to certain worlds as he couldn't "fight seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Dalmian intimidated him. Spica also appeared to be the most friendly among the Dark Ones, developing a close friendly rivalry with Cloud Strife due to his fighting passion and spirit, despite his goals to connect to the hearts of entire worlds and defeat him. Contrary to the other Dark Ones, who take their mission as priority, sometimes regardless of the methods employed, Spica prefers to battle and nothing excites him more than a battle that he can fight seriously. Spica has also demonstrated that he learns from his past battles, as after his first defeat against Lucida, he came prepared with a new strategy that gave him an advantage on a similar situation in which he would have lost. Spica is shown to be the most honorable among the Dark Ones, preferring to fight fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. He also has good sportsmanship, praising Antares's fighting skills during their training fight. Physical Appearance Spica takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his left hand. His hair is similar curls that are resembling tentacles, it is brown, short with his bangs that cover his right eye. After becoming a Dark One, he gains a blood red glow in his left eye, two black angelic wings that he can summon and the ability to take a Pureblood Heartless form. Despite his small size and lean frame in human form, Spica is also fairly muscular and well-built. He wears a red long sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, and a golden, rectangle necklace. When Spica also wore a black cloak over his attire during Season one and part of season two. During his previous life, Spica was a gladiator and wore a golden necklace and red gladiator armor that covered his midriff, left shoulder and chest. Powers & Abilities *'Darkness manipulation' - Spica can manipulate the Darkness extensively, Trivia *The Star Spica is the brightest star in the Constellation "Virgo", and is the most likely runner up as the fifteenth brightest star in the Night sky. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Keyblader Category:Males